dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards
The Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards is a four-part DLC for Dungeon Defenders. *Part 1: Mistymire Forest was released on December 15th 2011 to PC, PS3 and Xbox. *Part 2: Moraggo Desert Town was released on March 16th 2012 for the PC and April 10th 2012 for US PS3 users and April 18th for EU PS3 users. An official release date has been set for April 26, 2012 for Xbox 360. *Part 3: Aquanos was released on April 26th 2012 for the PC, May 15th 2012 for the PSN US and XBLA, and May 23rd 2012 for the PSN EU. *Part 4: Sky City was released on 10 July 2012 for the PC, and September 17th 2012 for PSN US. Part 1: Mistymire Forest "Now that your Dungeon’s been defended, prepare to venture outside into the realms of Etheria in The Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards! Explore the Mistymire forest to recover the Purple Eternia Shard, and experience 4 all new missions, story cinematics, enemies, and more!" ''-Steam''http://store.steampowered.com/app/204381/ Part 1: Mistymire Forest was added on 15 December 2011 to PC, PS3 and Xbox. This DLC adds: *Each pack has 3 modes (Campaign, Challenge, PvP), 2 new maps, 12 new weapons, new pet, new cinematics, all new Bosses, and more! The PC version may come with some extra stuff pertaining to the PC content (i.e. there's a new Über Monster Fest on Tree of Life and a costume for the Ranger included in this first pack) *New weapons and pets will be added into Console via patches (they cannot come with the DLC, as all users need them in order to not fragment online play) since they have completely different models, animations, effects, and vfx that were made post release. *Everyone on PC will be able to join in Nightmare games for maps they own. This is so the community isn't segmented. *Players will not be able to join into the Eternia Shards maps they don't own, since they do not have that content required. *There's going to be some extra jazz in the full expansion pack (all 4 parts) too, if you stick around and watch everything in the trailer! *The unique Assassin Ranger Costume Part 2: Moraggo Desert Town "Now that your Dungeon’s been defended, prepare to venture outside into the realms of Etheria in The Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards! Explore the desert city of Moraggo and experience 3 all new missions, story cinematics, enemies, a whole new boss, and more." ''-Steam''http://store.steampowered.com/app/204382// Part 2: Moraggo Desert Town was added on March 16th 2012 for the PC and April 10th 2012 for US PS3 users and April 18th for EU PS3 users. This DLC adds: *The Moraggo Desert Town campaign mission, where players can face an all new boss to recover the lost Blue Eternia Shard. *The War of the Djinn challenge. *The Oasis PvP map and Oasis Uber MonsterFest Co-op Challenge. *All new Djinn enemies now spawn on Nightmare difficulty. *Increased level cap to 78. *Pro mode for faster item upgrading. *10 brand-new desert themed weapons. *Donkey pet familiar. *Desert Princess Adept Hero Costume. Part 3: Aquanos Part 3: Aquanos was released on April 26th 2012 for the PC, May 15th 2012 for the PSN US and XBLA, and May 23rd 2012 for the PSN EU. This DLC adds: *The Aquanos campaign mission, where players can face an all new boss to recover the lost Yellow Eternia Shard. *A new challenge map: Shipwreck Ruins. *All new Sharken enemies now spawn on the Aquanos map and on Nightmare difficulty on the original maps. *Fish Wyverns now spawn on Aquanos. *Increased level cap to 83. *62 brand-new accessory-type items. These include braces, brooches, masks, and shields. Only Squire and Countess heroes can equip shields. *2 challenges have been added: Shipwreck Ruins Monster Fest and Riddle of the Deep. Part 4: Sky City Part 4: Sky City was released on July 10th 2012 for the PC, and September 17th 2012 for PSN US. This DLC adds: *The Sky City map and access to the Crystal Dimension. *2 new Bosses, the Goblin Battlecruiser and the Old One. *6 new Cinematics concluding the Dungeon Defenders Story. *The Goblin Copter Enemy. *The Catarang Pet. *Boss Rush Challenge Mission. *8 Legendary Hero Costumes. *Sky Captain Costume Initiate Hero Costume. *Over 20 new weapons and accessories Complete DLC Preorder "Now that your Dungeon’s been defended, prepare to venture outside into the realms of Etheria in The Quest for the Lost Eternia Shards! Explore the Mistymire forest to recover the Purple Eternia Shard, and experience 4 all new missions, story cinematics, enemies, and more:" ''-Steam''http://store.steampowered.com/sub/12994/ This DLC adds: *All parts one to four of the QFTLES DLC. *Early access to Nightmare mode, which is a difficulty mode above insane. This will evolve into the final Nightmare mode as the content is completed and released. *The Assault Challenge Mission Pack. *The Karathiki Jungle Mission Pack. Costume Rewards Part 1: The Mistymire Forest *Ranger Assassin Costume - Any Difficulty Part 2: Moraggo Desert Town *Adept Desert Princess Costume - Medium and up Part 3: Aquanos *Countess Mermaid Costume - Medium and up Part 4: Sky City *Initiate Sky Captain Costume - PC *Steam (PC) offers two options for purchase. **Dungeon Defenders Lost Eternia Shards DLC: Part 1. This does not unlock Nightmare mode right away. This was released on Dec 16, 2011. **Dungeon Defenders Lost Eternia Shards Complete DLC Pack. This includes Nightmare Mode and Parts 1, 2, 3 and 4. As well as the AMP. This was released on Dec 16, 2011. Xbox 360 *Microsoft accidentally released the Part 1: Mistymire Forest DLC early. Some XBL users were able to purchase and play it before its access was removed. It was officially released on Dec 21, 2011. *The Part 2: Moraggo Desert Town DLC has been confirmed by Trendy to have been submitted, but no official release date from Microsoft has been provided. Media Category:DLC